


What Do You Call a Bug's Parents?

by myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boundaries, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Gen, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Who's Who Part 2, Parents-in-law, good parental relationships are my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown/pseuds/myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown
Summary: "Hi Bugab... you're not Ladybug."When Ladybug gets sick, who else is supposed to take up her mantel but her loving parents? And so what if they happen to adopt a cat-boy along the way?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 61
Kudos: 1385
Collections: Fanfics I’d eat again at 3 am and already have, Miraculous, Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal, THEME:  Parents-in-Law





	What Do You Call a Bug's Parents?

Chat hid behind a gargoyle on the roof of the Notre Dame as he waited for Ladybug to arrive. Normally, he’d just rush right into the fight, but civilians had already evacuated the area and Ladybug had gotten on his case just a few days ago about not putting himself in more danger than was necessary, so he decided he’d intervene if the akuma started to head outside of the evacuation zone, and otherwise he’d wait for Ladybug. 

He heard a light thump on the roof behind him and smiled, “Hello Milady!” He turned around. “It’s never too late to see your beautiful.... You are not Ladybug.”

The woman before him was shorter than Ladybug and was a bit on the plumper side, but held herself with all the grace and dignity of his partner. Her hair was the same shade of bluish black, but was styled in a short bob, rather than Ladybug’s signature pigtails. Her outfit had the same red with black spots and a yoyo on her hip, but was styled as a traditional chinese Qipao paired with black leggings. All in all, the woman definitely had the ladybug miraculous, but was definitely _not_ Ladybug. 

“You’re right sweetie. I’m Mama Bug.” Mama Bug smiled. “Ladybug is sick today. She tried to sneak out and fight the akuma anyway, but her father and I put a stop to _that_ immediately. We figured out her secret identity a month ago,” her voice dropped to a fake whisper, “she thinks she’s a lot slicker than she is. So, anyway, I took the earrings, tucked her in with a bowl of hot soup, and here we are.”

Chat stared at Mama Bug in shock. He was pretty sure that if his father ever found out he was Chat Noir, he’d put bars on his windows, not step in when he got sick. Was this how parents were supposed to be? He shook his head to clear his head. 

“Um...ok. Do you know everything you’re supposed to do?”

Mama Bug nodded, “Tikki went over it before we transformed. I’ll use Lu…”

Chat slammed his hand over her mouth, “Don’t say the name of your power unless you intend to use it. It activates automatically.” Mama Bug nodded and he took his hand away. 

“So I use… my special ability to get an object that will help us win. Is it always something random?”

Chat nodded, “At least in part, but it also depends on your own strengths. Ladybug is really smart, so her’s seem to be completely unrelated to the situation, but I’m a more straightforward thinker, so when I transformed into Mister Bug, my Lucky Charm reflected that.”

Mama Bug nodded with a smile, “Perfect. Then, when the fight is over, I’ll put everything back to rights.”

Chat smiled, “That’s pretty much it!” He went to run into the fight before stopping. “Wait, did Tikki mention if you’ll have a time limit? The few times I've run into adult holders, it seems to be related to age.”

Mama Bug thought for a moment, “I think Tikki said that I’ll still have a limit, since it’s my first time transforming and I'm not used to it, but it might be longer than five minutes. Honestly, at that point M… Ladybug was getting impatient for me to leave.” She fixed him with a look that made Chat want to disappear. “She said you have a habit of putting yourself in the line of fire.”

Chat rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I waited this time?”

Mama Bug smiled, “Well, let’s not wait any longer. Don’t forget that you’re responsible for showing me the ropes.”

Chat grinned, “Actually, I’m responsible for showing you the string.” He grabbed her yoyo and pulled it out a few inches. “This is the string.”

Mama Bug stared at him for a few moments before she burst out laughing and facepalmed, “Oh my goodness, you are just like my husband.” She sighed. “Let’s go fight the akuma. I’m pretty sure Ladybug will find a way to sneak out if we don’t take care of this soon, you know how resourceful she is.”

“Believe me,” Chat smiled, “I know.”

The fight went relatively smoothly, at least compared to his and Ladybug’s first fight, but Chat supposed that was because one of them knew what he was doing, and the other had seen dozens of akuma fights on the news. Mama Bug’s lucky charm was still complicated, but not nearly as random as Ladybug’s usually were, so he supposed that she had gotten most of her creative thinking from her mother. Mama Bug had also only managed to tangle Chat in her yoyo string once, so he decided she was doing pretty well. 

Once everything was cleaned up he smiled at her and held up his fist. She looked at it in surprise for a moment before her expression melted into a soft smile. 

“Pound it!”

“Chat Noir!” Alya ran forward with her phone extended. “Who is your new partner? Where is Ladybug?”

Chat glanced at Mama Bug before smiling at Alya. “This is my substitute partner, Mama Bug. Unfortunately, Ladybug herself wasn’t able to make it today, but she should be back soon.”

Alya’s eyes brightened, “Mama Bug? Does that mean…?”

Mama Bug nodded, “Yes, I am Ladybug’s mother.” She ruffled Chat’s hair. “And I would like to take this opportunity to say just how proud I am of my daughter and of this young man and all they do for Paris.”

Chat stared up at her in shock. She was proud of him? She didn’t even know him! His own father wasn’t even proud of him, so why was she?

Chat’s ring started beeping and he gave a sheepish wave, “I think that’s our cue, Ladyblogger. Have a nice day!”

He and Mama Bug launched away onto a nearby rooftop, “Um… good job! Tell Ladybug I said hi and that I hope she gets better soon.”

Mama Bug scooped him into a hug, “I will. Be safe Chat and thank you for taking care of my daughter when I can’t.” She laughed. “It’s nerve wracking to watch her fighting, even though I know you two are more than capable of handling anything Hawkmoth throws at you.”

She threw her yoyo out and was about to fly away when Chat spoke up, “Did you mean it?”

Mama Bug looked back at him in confusion, “Mean what?”

Chat swallowed. He hadn’t actually meant to say anything, but now it was too late to take it back. Why was he such an idiot?

“Um...when you told Alya that you were proud of me and Ladybug. Did you really mean that?”

Mama Bug looked at him softly, “Of course I did Chat Noir. You two do so much for Paris and you do so much for my daughter. Why wouldn’t I be proud?”

Chat nodded slowly as Mama Bug smiled and took off. He stared after her for a long minute before his transformation fell. 

“Well, _that_ was interesting.” Plagg drawled. “Do you think Ladybug’s parents would give me cheese?”

Adrien shook his head, “That’s really all you think about, isn’t it, you glutton?”

Plagg shrugged, “So, what did you think of Ladybug’s mom?”

Adrien looked back to the skyline where Mama Bug had disappeared, “It was weird. I can’t imagine Father acting anything like her.” He shook his head. “Come on Plagg. Let’s get home.”

* * *

The next night was supposed to be joint patrol, so Chat wondered if Ladybug had gotten better yet or if he’d be doing his patrol alone. He decided he’d wait for her for half an hour on the eiffel tower and if she didn’t show up, he’d just leave. Mama Bug had said that she was sick, so he figured she’d probably gotten that flu that was going around. Marinette hadn’t shown up to school in three days because she’d caught it and a few of their other classmates had taken a few days off too. It made school a little less fun, but at least he still had Nino and Alya. 

He jumped up and turned around as a heavy _thump_ sounded on the bar beside him and he knew his cat ears had flattened against his head as he stared up at one of the largest men he had ever seen aside from Akumas. The red and black spots on his outfit only emphasized his bulging muscles and made Chat feel like _he_ was the bug with how easily this guy could crush him. 

“You must be Papa Bug.” Chat squeaked.

Papa Bug let out a booming laugh and clapped Chat on the back, almost knocking him over. “That’s right! Ladybug’s still out sick and…” He gave a sheepish smile. “I really wanted to try this!” 

Chat stared at him with wide eyes. This huge man was acting like a little kid. It was...kinda cool. 

“Ok, so, um, patrol is a lot less intense than akuma fights.” he said, “So, um, basically we run around, making sure we’re visible. We don’t often stop a lot of non-akuma crimes, but we will step in if we come across it. The major point of patrol, though, is to give people hope since Hawkmoth feeds off negative emotion.”

Papa Bug nodded eagerly, “So where do we go first? Where are people most likely to _spot_ us?”

Chat blinked at Papa Bug for a long moment before his face split into a large smile, “Well they _cat_ _spot_ us if we don’t get moving.”

Papa Bug smiled and threw out his yoyo. “Then we’d better go _bug_ some people!”

Patrol that night was uneventful in terms of crime, but extremely eventful in terms of selfies. Somehow, they’d ended up in the park, having a pun battle in front of the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue. Alya had shown up right after it began to live stream it and get pictures of Papa Bug. Chat could practically hear Ladybug’s groans as he spat out pun after pun, which Papa Bug returned with vigor. Maybe the reason Ladybug groaned at his puns was because she’d heard them all before. He’d definitely have to up his game if this was the caliber of puns she got at home. 

By the time he got back to his room after patrol, his cheeks were sore from smiling so much. 

“Ladybug’s dad is so cool, Plagg!” Adrien flopped onto his bed. “Did you know that dad jokes were a thing?”

Plagg scoffed, “Dad jokes have been a thing since the beginning of time. I even think there was a kwami for them at one point.” Adrien stared at his kwami with wide eyes. “No! No way my kitten is leaving me for another kwami!” He flew up into Adrien’s face. “You, Adrien Agreste, are stuck with me!”

Adrien laughed and scratched Plagg behind the ears, “Alright, alright! I’m glad you like me too.”

“I never said I liked you.” Plagg huffed, but leaned further into Adrien’s hand.

* * *

There hadn’t been an akuma in almost a week, so Chat was once again waiting at the Eiffel tower on a joint patrol night, wondering if Ladybug was going to show up. This time he had his back against a pillar since he was sick of not knowing who exactly he was going to see when he turned around. Part of him was hoping for Papa Bug again, that pun war had been something else. He smiled to himself. Mama Bug and Papa Bug were still trending, even though it’d already been a week since the two of them debuted. 

“What’s got you so happy, kitty?” Chat looked up to see Ladybug, _his Ladybug_ , land lightly on the pillar in front of him. 

“Nothing much, Milady.” Chat said with a grin. “Although you just gave me a reason. How are you feeling?”

Ladybug sighed, “Much better now that I don’t feel like I’m gonna pass out just from standing up too fast.” She looked at him nervously. “I am _so sorry_ about my parents. I didn’t even know they knew about me being Ladybug. I told them I could handle it, but Maman had Papa hold me down while she took my earrings and I was too high on cold medicine to really fight back.” She shook her head. “And Tikki was just laughing at me the whole time!” She huffed and pouted, “She could have helped!” 

Chat laughed loudly, “It really wasn’t a problem, you’re parents are really cool!” 

Ladybug scowled, “Really embarrassing, you mean. Papa’s _still_ trending from your stupid pun war and he seriously won’t shut up about it. Oh, and I almost forgot.” She shoved a small cardboard takeout box into his hands and he tilted his head in confusion. Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Maman and Papa show love through food. You don’t have to eat it, but they insisted I bring it to you anyway.”

Chat’s eyes lit up and he opened the box to reveal a miniature quiche with a plastic fork in the box. He hesitantly took a bite and hummed at the taste, “This is amazing!” He said with his mouth full. “Your parents are literally the most awesome adults I have ever met!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I guess they’re ok. They still didn’t have to brag about me on live tv though.” She buried her head in her hands. “It was so embarrassing!”

Chat laughed, “I thought it was pretty great. Father would never do anything like that. I don’t think he’s ever bragged about me at all, especially not on live tv.” He thought for a moment. “I guess there was that one time, but it felt more like he was bragging about how well he raised me than anything I did.” He shrugged and dug deeper into his quiche, not noticing the strange look Ladybug was giving him. “Anyway, your parents are fun. I’m glad they let you keep being Ladybug even after they found out.”

“Would your parents not?” Ladybug asked.

Chat shook his head. “I’m pretty sure Father would never let me leave the house again.” The quiche had lost its flavor. “He hardly lets me leave it even without knowing I fight akumas.” He decided not to say anything about the nightmares he sometimes had about waking up to find bars on his door and windows, the ones where Plagg was nowhere to be seen. She didn’t need to know about those. 

“I’m sorry, Chat.”

Chat shrugged and took a final bite of his quiche before standing up, “It’s not a big deal. He’s just trying to protect me, right? He cares about me.”

He didn’t wait for Ladybug to respond before jumping off the Eiffel tower to go find a trash can. She caught up quickly and Chat insisted they go a little slowly on patrol, since she was still recovering. 

“I’m fine, Chat!” Ladybug huffed, “I haven’t even thrown up in a few days!”

Chat raised one eyebrow, “Do you want to explain to Paris that your parents killed me because you can’t take care of yourself?”

“Fine!” She threw her hands up in the air. “Have it your way!”

Chat smiled, “ _Purr-_ fect Milady. Now let’s let Paris know you’re better.”

Ladybug groaned, but followed as Chat ran off over the roof-tops. It felt good to have his partner back.

* * *

It had been a long day and for once, Chat wasn’t looking forward to Patrol. Lila had tried to bully Marinette again and hadn’t stopped even after Adrien told her to. Then Chole had gone after a kid from another class, who turned into an akuma. And to top it all off, Ladybug had gotten mad at him for flirting with her during the attack and stormed off when he had asked her out afterwards. All in all, it had been a pretty bad day and all Chat wanted to do was crawl underneath his covers and not wake up until the world made sense again. But first he was going to have to deal with the woman he loved giving him the cold shoulder for an hour in front of all of Paris. Chat sighed. It was just another inconvenience. He’d just have to man up and get through it. 

“Hello Chat.” A masculine voice said. 

Chat jumped to his feet, then relaxed when he saw it was only Papa Bug.

“I suppose Ladybug doesn’t want to see me.” He pouted. 

Papa Bug glared at him, “You pushed her boundaries today, and not for the first time. It’s understandable for her to want to take a break until she’s calmed down a bit.” He sat down on the support beam they were standing on. “You get that, don’t you?”

Chat really didn’t, but he nodded and sat down. His father didn’t care when Lila and Chole annoyed him, he was just expected to swallow his complaints and spend time with them anyway because it was polite. Did that rule not apply to Ladybug?

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, looking at the skyline as Papa Bug occasionally glanced over at Chat, who pretended not to notice. 

“Why?” Papa Bug said eventually. “Why do you keep pushing, even after she says no?”

Chat looked at him, “Because I love her.”

Papa Bug shook his head, “That’s not what I mean. I know you care about her, and she does too. But why do you keep insisting she go out with you when she obviously doesn’t feel the same way?”

Chat tilted his head in confusion, “Because that’s how you show someone you love them?”

Papa Bug’s eyes widened slightly in something akin to realization, though Chat didn’t know what he could have realized, “Is that how women flirt with you?”

Chat flinched back slightly, “We’re not supposed to talk about our civilian lives, Papa Bug.”

Papa Bug waved away his concerns, “Then just talk generally. You don’t have to say any names or anything, but what do girls do when they’re interested in you?”

Chat shrugged as he thought of Chloe and Lila, “They come up to me as soon as they see me, hang off my arm and kiss me on the cheek.” His face twisted slightly as he thought about it. “They call me nicknames and try to keep other girls away from me. I’m not interested in either of them that way, but they make sure I know they’re interested in me.”

Papa Bug rested a hand on Chat’s shoulder, “Have you ever told either of them no?”

Chat nodded, “Sometimes, but then they just start crying or screaming or making a scene, then Father gets mad at me for being rude. He says it’s my job to be polite and let them flirt with me, cause they’re not really doing any harm.” 

Papa Bug scowled slightly, “That’s not how it works, Chat.”

Chat tilted his head, “What?”

Papa Bug sighed, “That’s not how love works. Or how manners work for that matter.” Papa Bug looked Chat in the eye. “Love is about respect and about listening to the other person. These girls _are_ causing harm. They’re hurting you and manipulating you so that you can’t say no and your father is enabling their behavior. That’s not love, that’s possessiveness and abuse. The polite thing is to respect the boundaries other people set, Chat, not to stay silent when your own boundaries are ignored.”

Chat shook his head, “What? No, it’s really not a big deal. They’re just showing they care about me and it’s my own fault I don’t feel the same way. It’s not their fault that they make me uncomfortable.”

Papa Bug looked at him softly, “How long has this been going on, Chat?”

Chat shrugged, “I’ve known one of them my whole life. Like I said, it’s not a big deal, I’m used to it.”

“But it’s hurting you.” Papa Bug said softly. “So, in a way, it _is_ a big deal.”

Chat sat silently, shoulders hunched forward. 

Papa Bug sighed, “Have I ever told you how I met Mama Bug?”

Chat shook his head slightly and Papa Bug smiled, “We were in college. We had a cooking class together and the moment I saw her I decided she was the most beautiful woman I’d ever met.” He chuckled. “Ladybug gets her strength from her mother, you know. Mama Bug doesn’t take crap from anyone. I had the good luck to get paired with her as my lab partner that semester.” He striked a pose. “I’d like to say she fell for my roguish charm and good looks.”

Chat laughed, finally relaxing his shoulders, “I’m pretty sure she fell for your food more than anything.”

Papa Bug shrugged and smiled, “What can you do? But anyway, I finally asked her out about halfway through the semester. It was only a few days after our first date that I found out I wasn’t her only suitor.”

“What happened?” Chat asked with bated breath.

“I was about to meet her for lunch the first time I saw him. He had cornered her against a wall and was invading her personal space, despite the fact she was physically trying to push him away. She’d tried to politely tell him that no, she wasn’t interested, and could he please get away from her, but he leaned in and tried to kiss her anyway.”

“What?” Chat said. “Why would he try to force her to kiss him? Why would he think that would make her like him? It’s only going to make her hate him, especially if she was there meeting another guy.”

Papa Bug looked at him, “He was doing the same thing those girls are doing to you, Chat Noir.”

Chat stopped. Was that really what Chole and Lila were doing? A part of him wanted to say no, that this was different. They were girls, and they weren’t trying to kiss… oh, wait, yeah they were. There had been several times that he had to turn his head at the last minute to make sure Chole’s lips landed on his cheek. And Lila had kept hanging off his arm even when he’d tried to pry her off at the beginning. “Oh.”

Papa Bug nodded. “Yeah, oh.”

Chat thought for a minute, “Why didn’t Father say anything? Why did he make it sound like it was my fault for them making a scene? I just thought....I don’t know...I thought it was normal.”

“I don’t know.” Papa Bug sighed. “I don’t know your life, Chat Noir, and I don’t know your father, but when people treat Ladybug like that, it’s my responsibility as her father to step in and make sure she knows she’s allowed to say no and that she doesn't need to feel guilty for setting boundaries and insisting they’re respected.”

“Oh.” Chat’s eyes widened. “ _Oh_! Oh no! I didn’t even...I didn’t know! I just thought…”

Papa Bug’s hand on his shoulder kept Chat from spiraling. “I know that _now_. You weren’t trying to hurt Ladybug by ignoring her boundaries, but that’s what happened. Chat, you are allowed to have boundaries. Your father and those girls don’t have any right to tell you that you’re not allowed to say no. It’s your right to decide who you want to fall in love with, and them ignoring your boundaries isn’t going to change who you want to be with.” He sighed. “But it also goes the opposite way. Really loving someone means respecting their desires and boundaries, including listening and backing off when they tell you no, something you haven’t been doing with Ladybug.” He gave Chat a small smile. “But that just means that you can improve and your friendship with Ladybug will be that much stronger for it.” He clapped Chat on the back. “I’ve given you a lot to think about, why don’t you just go home? I can handle keeping Paris safe for one night.”

Chat looked up at him, “Are you sure?”

Papa Bug laughed and nodded, “Positive. I’ll call you if I run into any problems I can’t handle.”

Chat nodded and stood, “Thanks Papa, goodnight.”

He jumped off the Eiffel tower and headed home, not noticing the proud smile Papa Bug gave him as he left.

* * *

They fell into an interesting dynamic over the next few months. Chat got to know Ladybug’s parents pretty well since they sometimes showed up on patrol nights or when Ladybug had a big project due. He hadn’t really realized he’d started just calling them Mama and Papa until Plagg pointed it out while laughing at him. They didn’t seem to mind it, though, so he didn’t stop. He’d backed off on flirting with Ladybug like Papa had suggested as well, which surprisingly led to him and Ladybug being closer than ever. He still hadn’t managed to get up the courage to tell Chole and Lila to stay away from him, especially since his father seemed to like both girls and created opportunities for them to be alone with him, but at least he was learning!

Both of them also really reminded him of Ladybug, which made it all the more surprising when Mama Bug flung him over her shoulder after a late afternoon akuma attack and started running. 

“Um..Mama? What are you doing, I’m gonna detransform soon…”

“What does it look like I’m doing, Chat? I’m taking you home for dinner!”

“Um...I don’t think Ladybug will be very happy with me knowing where she lives…”

Mama Bug huffed, “I don’t care what that stupid old guardian told you, but my daughter is the guardian now and that means she can make her own rules. She needs support from her _partner_ , both in and out of the mask. And you, Chat Noir, obviously need positive adult relationships in your life because the more I hear about this father of yours, the more I dislike him. Hence why Papa Bug and I have decided you are coming to our house for dinner, end of discussion.”

“Again, umm...shouldn’t we ask Ladybug about this?”

Mama Bug smiled, “Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll come around, but sometimes it’s our job as parents to make sure that our children don’t make dumb decisions just because they’re afraid of what could happen. It’s part of helping them live up to their potential, rather than sheltering them and teaching them to be afraid of the world.” She scowled. “Not that the old turtle helped much with that.”

Before Chat really knew what was happening, they had arrived at the Dupain-Cheng bakery and dropped through the skylight. Mama Bug didn’t let him down and Chat wondered if they were just picking something up here before going to Ladybug’s. 

“Tom! Set another place for dinner, we have a guest!” 

They walked into the kitchen and Chat’s eyes widened as he saw Marinette, “Mamman! What are you doing? Why are you carrying Chat Noir like that?”

Mama dropped Chat unceremoniously on the floor and detransformed to reveal Sabine Dupain-Cheng, “I brought your friend home for dinner. Your father and I decided it was high time you two got over your _no one must know_ phase and actually started acting like partners, considering how Tikki’s always saying you’re supposed to be Yin and Yang. Your father and I found out and that wasn’t the end of the world, was it?” 

“Well, no…” Marinette stuttered, “but Mamman!” She huffed and turned to Chat. “Did you even try to fight back?”

Chat nodded, “I told her you wouldn’t be happy, but Mama didn’t really give me a choice.”

Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes and suddenly, Chat could see exactly how she was Ladybug. Of course it would be someone like her. Sabine was feeding Tikki a cookie and Tom was setting an extra place as Marinette held out a hand to help him up. He smiled and stood.

All of a sudden his ring beeped and there was a flash of green light as Chat’s time limit finally ran out. Marinette’s eyes widened and her face turned bright red as she took in Adrien. Tom and Sabine looked over and smiled, giving each other a _look_ that Adrien didn’t really know how to read. 

“Adrien, honey.” Sabine said sweetly. “Could I borrow your ring sometime?”

“Mamman!”

“Come on how, Sabine.” Tom said calmly. “You can’t just murder Gabriel Agreste.”

She looked at him innocently, “I swear I just want to talk, not that the man doesn’t deserve a nice cataclysm to the face.”

“I’m just saying that if anyone is going to murder him then it should be Marinette.”

“No one is murdering Adrien’s father!” Marinette yelled. She glared at Plagg, who was holding his sides with laughter, “And you! Don’t you dare encourage them!”

“What?” Sabine smiled. “Is it bad that I want to give the man a piece of my mind after how he treated my future son-in-law?”

Marinette somehow managed to turn even more red and Adrien choked on air, “Son-in-law?”

Sabine rolled her eyes, “Well you didn’t think all those posters in her room were just her admiring you _outfits_ , did you?”

Adrien’s jaw dropped. Marinette liked him? Marinette, who was Ladybug, liked him? Ladybug liked him?! Plagg howled with laughter and ignored Tikki, who was trying to hit him over the head.

“Oh come on, Sugar Cube!” he cackled. “You can’t tell me this isn’t _slightly_ satisfying after how long we’ve watched these two dance around each other?”

Marinette gasped, “You knew! You’ve known since Dark Owl, and _you didn’t say anything? I trusted you Tikki!_ ”

Plagg just howled and Adrien finally smiled, “So, umm...what’s for dinner?”


End file.
